dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaurs of North America
The following will be a complete list of Dinosaurs and Mesozoic Birds that were DSCN2203.jpg DSCN2202.jpg DSCN2217.jpg DSCN2197.jpg DSCN2192.jpg Edmontosaurus whole kwwswf.png Bambiraptor w turkey vulture colours for web-based news releases only Julius Csotonyi.jpg Coelophysis feathers.png Coelurus 5735.jpg 120px-Coelophysis.jpg Coelophysis raul martin.jpg Coelophysis.png Amphicoelias-Santino-Mazzei.png Coeluroides.jpg Coelophysis.jpg Coelophysis014.jpg found on the North American continent. Here, North America will be represented by the United States, Canada, and Mexico. List of North American Dinosaurs & Birds The List is displayed - Scientific Name / Name Meaning / Family Triassic - Saurischians *''Caseosaurus'' / "Case's lizard" / Herrerasauridae ? *''Chindesaurus/ "Chinde lizard" / Herrerasauridae *Coelophysis'' / "hollow form" / Coelophysidae *''Gojirasaurus'' / "Godzilla lizard" / Coelophysidae Jurassic - Saurischians *''Allosaurus'' / "different lizard" / Allosauridae *''Anchisaurus'' / "close lizard" / Anchisauridae *''Apatosaurus'' / "deceptive lizard" / Diplodocidae *''Barosaurus'' / "heavy lizard" / Diplodocidae *''Brachiosaurus'' / "arm lizard" / Brachiosauridae *''Camarasaurus'' / "chambered lizard" / Camarasauridae *''Ceratosaurus'' / "horned lizard" / Ceratosauridae *''Coelurus'' / "hollow tail" / Coeluridae *''Dilophosaurus'' / "two-crested lizard" / Dilophosauridae *''Diplodocus'' / "double beam" / Diplodocidae *''Edmarka'' / "for Edmark" / Megalosauridae *''Marshosaurus'' / "Marsh's lizard" / ??? *''Megapnosaurus'' / "big dead lizard" / Coelophysidae *''Ornitholestes/ "bird thief" / ??? *Podokesaurus'' / "swift-footed lizard" / Coelophysidae *''Saurophaganax'' / "king ot the lizard-eaters" / Allosauridae *''Segisaurus'' / "Segi Canyon lizard" / Coelophysidae *''Tanycolagreus'' / "long-limbed hunter" / Coeluridae ? *''Torvosaurus'' / "savage lizard" / Megalosauridae Jurassic - Ornithischians *''Camptosaurus'' / "bent lizard" / Camptosauridae *''Dryosaurus'' / "oak lizard" / Dryosauridae *''Scutellosaurus'' / "little-shielded lizard" / ??? *''Stegosaurus'' / "roofed lizard" / Stegosauridae Cretaceous - Saurischians *''Acrocanthosaurus'' / "high-spined lizard" / Allosauridae ? Carcharodontosauridae *''Alamosaurus'' / "Alamo lizard" / Saltasauridae ? *''Albertosaurus'' / "Alberta lizard" / Tyrannosauridae *''Daspletosaurus'' / "frightful lizard" / Tyrannosauridae *''Deinonychus'' / "terrible claw" / Dromaeosauridae *''Dromaeosaurus'' / "running lizard" / Dromaeosauridae *''Dryptosaurus'' / "tearing lizard" / Dryptosauridae *''Hesperornis/ "western bird" / Hesperornidae * ''Nedcolbertia / "for "Ned" Colbert" / Coelurosauridae ? * Nothronychus/ "slothful claw" / Therizinosauridae *''Richardoestesia'' / "for Richard Estes" / Dromaeosauridae *''Ornithomimus'' / "bird mimic" / Ornithomimidae *''Troodon'' / "wounding tooth" / Troodontidae *''Tyrannosaurus'' / "tyrant lizard" / Tyrannosauridae *''Utahraptor'' / "Utah thief" / Dromaeosauridae Cretaceous - Ornithischians *''Albertaceratops'' / "Alberta horned face" / Ceratopsidae *''Anatotitan'' / "giant duck" / Hadrosauridae *''Anchiceratops'' / "near horned face" / Ceratopsidae *''Ankylosaurus'' / "fused lizard" / Ankylosauridae *''Brachyceratops'' / "short-horned face" / Ceratopsidae *''Brachylophosaurus'' / "short-crested lizard" / Hadrosauridae *''Centrosaurus'' / "pointed lizard" / Ceratopsidae *''Cerasinops'' / "horned face" / Leptoceratopsidae ? *''Corythosaurus'' / "helmet lizard" / Hadrosauridae *''Edmontonia'' / "of Edmonton" / Nodosauridae *''Edmontosaurus'' / "Edmonton lizard" / Hadrosauridae *''Einiosaurus/ "bison lizard" / Ceratopsidae *Euoplocephalus'' / "well-armored head" / Ankylosauridae *''Gastonia'' / "of Gaston" / Ankylosauridae *''Gryposaurus'' / "hooked-nosed lizard" / Hadrosauridae *''Hadrosaurus'' / "sturdy lizard" / Hadrosauridae *''Hypacrosaurus'' / "near the highest lizard" / Hadrosauridae *''Maiasaura'' / "good mother lizard" / Hadrodauridae *''Orodromeus'' / "mountain runner" / Hypsilophodontidae *''Pachycephalosaurus'' / "thick-headed lizard" / Pachycephalosauridae *''Pentaceratops'' / "five-horned face" / Ceratopsidae *''Saurolophus'' / "lizard crest" / Hadrosauridae *''Tenontosaurus'' / "sinew lizard" / Tenontosauridae *''Torosaurus'' / "perforated lizard" / Ceratopsidae *''Triceratops'' / "three-horned face" / Ceratopsidae *''Zuniceratops'' / "Zini-horned face" / Ceratopsidae Category:Lists of prehistoric reptiles Category:Dinosaurs of North America